


Mine

by helladirections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealous Niall, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helladirections/pseuds/helladirections
Summary: can you do an imagine about how niall sees you talking to another guy and gets mad/jealous and decides to do the same to you and ends in hot angry smut?





	Mine

The bar had been relatively empty when the night started, but it quickly filled up. Now it was packed, bodies against bodies. The air smelled like sweat, alcohol, smoke, and just a little hint of sex. She took a deep breath, savoring the distinct over-crowded bar smell.

Y/n looked over. Niall was sitting next to her on a bar stool but was completely entranced by his phone. He had been all night. And y/n was starting to get annoyed. She tried dancing up against him, she tried kissing his neck and nipping on his earlobe, she tried everything she could think of but none of it was moving his focus.

She rolled her eyes again. There was probably one more thing she hadn’t thought of yet. Y/n looked around the bar like a predator trying to spot her prey. When she finally found the perfect one, she made her move.

When Niall looked up from his phone he was shocked to see that she wasn’t still standing there. He wasn’t enjoying the bar and had been searching online for a better one that would be more their speed. He had finally found one worth suggesting and y/n was nowhere to be found.

He stood up on his toes, trying to peak above the crowd and find her. It was a bit difficult because neither of them was especially tall. Eventually, he found her. But he wasn’t happy with what he found. Her hand was resting on some random dude’s bicep, his arm wrapped dangerously low on her waist. She was giggling way too much, and he was giving her eyes. _Those_ eyes. Niall knew those eyes well, because he was usually the one to give them to her.

Niall pushed and shoved his way through the crowd until he reached y/n and the guy. His teeth were grinding hard and his hands were all balled up. It was all he could do not to let his anger and jealously get the best of him and really take it out on the guy.

“Y/n? What’re ya doing?” he asked. He sounded calm. Overly calm. Obviously faking how calm he was.

“Just met m’new friend. What was your y/n again?” she turned to look at him, batting her eyelashes just a bit. The guy’s face broke into a smile but before he could open his mouth, Niall cut him off.

“Doesn’ matter what his y/n is,” he grumbled. “Now take yer hand off my girlfriend. Come on, let’s go.”

The guy was clearly caught off guard by the whole interaction, but y/n only shrugged, giving a small wave to him as Niall pulled her away. Once the two of them were away from the guy, Niall wrapped his arms around her.

“Mine,” he growled low into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, so his hands were resting on her belly, and they continued to walk towards the door.

“Ni, where are we going? I was making a friend.”

“Like hell yeh were. We’re going home. This bar’s full of scum anyway.”

The bar was only a few blocks from his place, so they started the walk over. He held her hand tightly in his own, still with a scowl on his face. Around them, people were laughing and talking and falling over from drinking too much. But Niall just kept walking straight ahead.

When they were about halfway home and there were no more drunkies milling about, Niall made a sudden move. He pushed her up against the side of a brick building and kiss her, hard. The kiss held all of his anger and jealousy, and he didn’t hold back. He nibbled on her lips harder than usual and squeezed his hands at her sides.

When he finally broke the kiss, they both were panting and trying to catch their breaths.

“Ni, what was that about?”

“About yer _friend._ Friend my ass. Friend _your_ ass.” He squeezed her butt to emphasize his words, but all she did was giggle. “Think tha’ was funny?” Y/n nodded her head, leading Niall only to sigh and grab her by the hand again and drag her further back in the direction of his house.

When they got inside he pushed her up against the door, using the force of the push and her body to close it harshly behind them. She let out a little gasp.

Suddenly, he became worried that she might’ve hit her head too hard on the door. “Color?” he asked in a whisper. They had a system. Red, yellow, green. They’d only gotten to red once, and Niall had felt so guilty. He had simply gotten caught up in the moment and let some things slip his mind. He knew her one no-no was anal, but they were so deep into it that he had totally forgotten until she yelled out the color ‘red’. They’d gotten to yellow a handful of times. It simply meant that she needed him to slow down a bit, let her catch her breath maybe. She wasn’t telling him to stop, but she wasn’t feeling the pleasure that they always aimed for.

This time, she replied “green.”

He nodded his head for a moment before getting back to where they were.

“Listen ‘ere,” he told her, voice low and heavy and close to her face. “Yer mine. Here tha? All mine.”

He waited for her to nod her head before he crashed their lips together again. One hand squeezed at her waist while the other pulled her hair just slightly. He parted their kiss by pulling her bottom lip in between his teeth before letting it snap back. He moved his attention to her neck then, kissing open-mouthed and wet from behind her ear all the way down to her collar bone.

Then, just bellow her collar bone, he gave her a small bite. He followed that with harsh sucking, making sure that the spot would quickly turn purple to mark her as his own. When he finished, he blew cool air over the area, feeling her body shudder underneath his lips.

“Yeh like tha’?”

She gives a small hum in response, too deep into the moment to find any real words to respond with.

Niall gives a dark little laugh before reaching down to her thighs and signaling for her to jump up a bit. She does, and he grabs ahold of her as he walks them back through the hallway and into his bedroom. The whole way there her hands are tangled in his hair and her lips are ghosting over his throat. He lets out a groan when she pulls on his hair especially tight.

When they reach his bedroom, he kicks open the door and throws her down onto the bed, letting her bounce up a few times. He can’t take his eyes off the way her breasts move with the rest of her body. He was mesmerized and didn’t even attempt to hide it. When she noticed, she brought her finger up to her lips and bit on it, trying to stifle laughter.

“Ey, this isn’t a laughing matter,” he scolded her.

When he dipped his head down and attached his lips onto one of her nipples, she stopped laughing. He could feel her breath catch in her throat as he bit down lightly before continuing to suck on the nub, massaging the other one with his fingers. He gave it a little bit of a harsher nibble before coming up for air.

“Not laughin’ now, are yeh?” He raised one eyebrow as he spoke. She shook her head.

He reached down to the waistband of her pants and wasted no time tugging them off of her body harshly. Her pants and her panties came off in one go and she could feel the sudden rush of cool air on her center.

Niall spread her thighs open and dropped to his knees. She was lying on the edge of his bed which gave him perfect leverage. He worked his way up her right thigh, leaving harsh love bites in his wake. Her body was starting to squirm beneath him, but he held her down and spread open with his arms as he worked.

When his mouth reached the spot that she wanted him most, be paused for a moment.

“Y’think ya deserve this? Huh? Think ‘s ok ta talk to ano’der guy?”

He looked up at her face, but her eyes were squeezed closed as she was trying to focus on her breathing. Trying to keep her body from wiggling too much. Trying to keep from closing her legs around his head to hard.

That’s when Niall thought of his best idea. He moved his body away from her, ignoring the little whine she let out as he walked over to his side table and opened the bottom drawer. A while back, the two of them had gone shopping together. Well not _gone_ shopping. They were sat on his bed, her between his legs and head on his chest, and scrolled through Amazon’s toy department. They didn’t break them out too often, but every once in a while, it was a nice way to spice things up.

He grabbed one of the strongest vibrators he had and made his way back over to her. She opened her eyes then, and they were wide.

“Gonna teach ya a lesson, babe,” he told her in a dark tone. “Teach ya not to talk to o’der guys anymore.”

“Green, green green green,” were the only words she could make herself say. He hadn’t asked yet, but she knew he would. And she knew she wanted this more than anything she could think of.

“This pussy is mine, ya hear dat?” He pushed her legs apart forcefully as emphasis. “Mine.”

Niall held up the vibrator wand and turned it on to its medium-high setting right off the bat. Y/n let out a little gasp just at that, just at the thought of what was to come. When he brought the toy down to touch directly on her clit, she whimpered and unconsciously squeezed her legs together.

“This won’t do,” he mumbled.

He set down the vibrator and looked around the room before his eyes settled on a couple of scarfs lying on the corner of his floor. He grabbed them and came back, tying each one around one of her ankles before attaching it to the legs of his bed. He double checked that the knots would stay but weren’t too tight. The scarves were soft, so that helped to keep her comfortable as well.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Once he had his permission he stopped hesitating. He brought the vibrator right up against her to the spot where she would feel it the most. Her entire body wiggled and squirmed as she simultaneously tried to get closer and further away. But Niall was relentless. He made sure to keep the device centered right on her clit no matter how much she moved.

“Gonna make ya cum so many times, yer gonna ferget all about dat other guy, all about any odder guy.” She let out several moans as her orgasm built up within her, deep in her stomach.

It wasn’t long before she came, hard. Her juiced flowed out of her and onto the sheet bellow, around the top of the vibrator, and down to Niall’s fingers. He didn’t let up though. He kept the toy exactly where it was. When all was said and done, she had cum three times just from the toy alone.

When he finally removed the toy from her body, turning it off and throwing it behind him to be forgotten somewhere on the floor, he could see her whole body shaking. He kissed up her belly, up her chest, until he reached her mouth.

“Still wanna fuck you, babe,” he whispered against her lips. “Dat ok? Green or yellow?”

“Green, _greengreengreengreengreen_.” I was like the only word she ever knew. It was like her life depended on telling him that color alone.

At that, he removed himself from her body and stripped his own clothes. His cock was hard as it slapped up against his stomach. Her mouth was practically watering as she watched him above her. Niall walked over to his night table again and pulled a condom out of the drawer before rolling it down his hard length.

He came back over and lined himself up with her entrance. “Who’s pussy is this?” he asked.

“Yours!” she screamed out when his entire length entered her in one deep thrust, almost no warning and definitely no time to adjust.

“Tha’s right,” he panted out. “Mine.”

He pounded into her hard and fast. His hands stroked up and down her body softly in contrast to the movements of his hips, just to make sure she was truly doing alright. He was so hard by this point, he knew he wouldn’t last too much longer.

Niall spit on his hand before rubbing his fingers in tight circles on her clit again. “Can’t, can’t” she muttered as her body once again squirmed.

“Yes, you can,” he insisted. “Know you got one more in ya.”

He continued with his relentless pace, both with his hips and his fingers.

“Come on, I know you can do it, come on,” he urged her on.

And when he leaned down to suck on her lower lip harshly, that’s when she finally came for that final time. She squeezed harshly against him, and it spurred Niall to his climax as well. They swallowed up each other’s moans and pants as they reach their highs almost simultaneously.

When they were both finished, Niall rolled off of y/n and went around to the foot of the bed. He used soft movements to untie her legs from the bed, giving each ankle a little massage and a small kiss, helping to make sure the blood flow came back to the area.

He cleaned her up carefully, gently. Kissing all over her body with feather-light lips.

“Love you so much, darling,”

 


End file.
